


No more running

by evelynemesis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynemesis/pseuds/evelynemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To what do I owe the honor?” Harry says and he almost sounds tired.<br/>“Honor of what?” Louis asks while watching him, trying to figure out if he’s really tired or just annoyed.<br/>“Come on, Louis. What are we doing here? What do you want?”<br/>“It couldn’t possibly be just the pleasure of your company?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more running

They met in a mid december night, how cold it was is something Louis remembers very well, so different from the light and gentle breeze that instead was blowing that evening, while he was waiting for him sitting down on stool in a bar.  
Without any apparent reason, probably in lack of something better to do , he started thinking about that night and, as usual, he wasn’t surprised of finding out that all he could remember was the cold. The cold. Only the cold. And his smile. 

“ _Why on earth I even asked him out…_ ” he thinks.

Mildly annoyed, with the thoughts still lingering on that night, he lets his eyes wandering on the faces of the passers. A strand of hair fells in front of his eyes, and with a lazy, mechanic gesture he captures it passing a hand through his hair, smiling. _Confidence, it’s all about confidence_ , he thinks. His smile grows wider when his eyes meets a glance of somebody else. Brian. Tall, broad shoulders, not very smart but he compensates his mental lacking with a very, very, very smart mouth. He lets his gaze wander on him, on that body he knows so well, while Brian pulls off his jacket and stretches his arms above is head in a gesture that may seem so innocent, so casual, to everyone, but not to Louis. It's a challenge. It’s an invitation. And it recalls every single one of their meetings, full of sex, fast and wild, consumed in the first corner they could find. One of his best fuck, he has to admit it. Brian was always so full of fantasy, and desire.  
It doesn't seem so appealing now. Not anymore. It always was one of Louis’ problems, he gets bored very quickly.

He takes a cigarette from its packet and puts it between his lips, then a curse comes out softly from his mouth when he remembers where he is and that it isn't allowed to smoke.

“ _Why on bloody earth I’m still here._ ”

Then he sees him.  
He’s parking on the other side of the street, right in front of him. He sees him waiting for an old woman, he's saying something, and then he helps her to cross the street and a smile finds its way on Louis’ face. _What a bloody, colossal, idiot_ , he thinks. But he is still smiling.  
Louis sees his vibrant green eyes looking through the glass windows of the bar, he must not have spot Louis yet and for a total of two seconds Louis caress the idea of enjoying his worried face without actually do anything to make the other person notice him, but then he knows that it's just a matter of time before the curly haired boy starts thinking that Louis has ditched him so, before he could leave, Louis raises his hand and waves it until blue eyes meet green ones.  
While he walks the short distance between them, Louis lets his eyes wander. His lean torso, the pale skin shown by the never fully buttoned shirt. His long, long legs. His curls. His lips. So pink. So soft. His gentle smile. _Those fucking dimples_. But then, when Louis meets his eyes, the other one is frowning. Ok. So maybe he wasn’t so subtle on checking him out. Ok.  
When he finally comes closer, Louis gently places a kiss on his cheek and a faint smile is all he gets in response. 

“To what do I owe the honor?” Harry says and he almost sounds tired.  
“Honor of what?” Louis asks while watching him, trying to figure out if he’s really tired or just annoyed.  
“Come on, Louis. What are we doing here? What do you want?”  
“It couldn’t possibly be just the pleasure of your company?”

He smiles again, looking faintly amused while with a gesture of his hand calls the waiter.  
Louis is still watching him, and he’s slightly annoyed by the fact that Harry is still watching the waiter in a clear and blatant attempt of ignoring him. As a clear more proof, Harry’s mouth is a thin line and his fingers are nervously tapping on the counter. 

“ _Oh dear Lord. What have I done now?_ ”

And there he is again. That’s Harry. Harry who he does not understand. The same Harry that doesn’t talk to him. The very same Harry that drives him crazy. Every single fucking time.  
They can’t stand each other, everyone knows that. Close together in a room they will last less than thirty seconds, everyone knows that.  
But Louis knows that it isn’t true. He knows the truth. God, he wants him so badly and knowing that Harry despite him so much only increase his desire. Nobody else can have what they have. Nobody. Louis wants to be the only one who can-

“So” Harry says interrupting his thoughts, “Can I know the reason behind this ‘meeting’ or do I have to guess?”  
“Why must there always be a reason, Harry?”  
“Because with _you_ , there is always one. You need a favor, you need someone to talk, you need a fuck. There’s always something.” Harry says, and even if he’s not shouting he spits the last words like venom.  
“Again... maybe I just really wanted to see you.”  
“Yeah, ok. Fuck off.” He says and then he’s standing.  
“Where are you going now?”  
“The restroom. Am I free to go or do I need your permission?”  
“Do what you want...” Louis mutters quietly.

That’s it. Now he was hating him. A strange feeling growing in his chest while he was watching Harry floating away. Anger, maybe. Harry had the extraordinary skill of always ruin everything. Always.

“ _Fuck it!_ ”

And then he’s standing, he pays the bill and goes toward the restroom. He finds him with a girl, maybe a friend, he doesn’t know, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t give him time to say goodbye, doesn’t give him time to understand, to put on his jacket, he takes Harry’s wrist in a firm grip and drags him out, out of the bar, away from the others, and suddenly they’re behind a corner.

“What the hell-”

Maybe Harry wanted to finish that sentence, but he couldn’t, Louis’ lips were already on his.  
It was one of their kisses.  
One in which Harry always got lost between that good , sweet smell and that taste unmistakably Louis’, and where Louis lets him wander without stopping him, for once. Louis who always feels the need to close his eyes whenever he kisses Harry, even though he never closes them.  
They stopped only when both of them were out of breath and Harry lowers his head until he’s in the hollow between Louis’ neck and shoulder, breathing as much air as he could. Louis’ air.  
It was always like that, they were like that. If they could they would kill each other, but then they always end up in each other’s arms, without understand why.

“You can not take me, drag me away and kiss me whenever you like, you know.” Harry says, trying to hide a smirk.  
“That so? I thought you liked it...”  
“That doesn’t change anything! You... you... I don’t understand _you_ and, and-” then again, Louis’ lips are on his, but this time Harry slaps him in the face, “You can’t do that! You can’t kiss just to shut me up, you are-”  
“An asshole, a jerk, a dickhead, a moron, you hate me to death. Yeah. Can we stop now? Can we... why can’t you always be the boy that I had in my arms moments ago?”  
“It will not happen again.” Harry says, and it sounds like he’s mostly trying to convince himself.  
“You keep saying it. We kiss, we fuck, we hug each other with the fear of letting go and then we fight and you run away. Until the next time.”  
“Well, you’re used to one-night stands, aren’t you? That’s all you know. That’s all you want.” Harry spits like venom, with a murderous look in his eyes.  
“It’s been two months, Harry. And you’re the only one I’m sleeping with.”  
“Should I be honored?”  
“Can you just _please_ shut up and fucking kiss me for once?” Louis begs.

Harry smiles then, a genuine smile this time, and then they’re kissing again, but it’s just lips, just simple pecks.

“No more running, yeah?” Louis says hopefully.  
“No more running.” Harry answers just before kiss him again.


End file.
